


Delivery Boy

by gaydemonium



Category: Mortal Instruments, Shadowhunters
Genre: M/M, Malec, Malec AU, Pre Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydemonium/pseuds/gaydemonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Alec is a pizza delivery boy and delivers to Magnus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery Boy

"Alec! Got a delivery for ya! It's in New York somewhere. Address is on the box. Don't forget our motto!"

Alec picked up the order and peered at the address. "This says Brooklyn. Not New York."

His boss glared at him. "Well, whatever the address is. I didn't look at it. You're the delivery boy, aren't you? So go do your damn job! And try to be there on time! I don't need any more of this free pizza after 20 minutes crap. This dump needs to make money somehow!"

Alec rolled his eyes and put the order in a bag, making his way out to the bike he rode around on to make his deliveries. It was easier than driving a car around the streets of New York. You'd be stuck in traffic for hours before you'd reach where you're going. The pizza would be ice by then. 

He dodged a car as it tried to make a cut in the bicycle lane, the driver cursing and swearing at him. The only thing on his mind right now was making the delivery on time. Any later than 20 minutes and it was free of charge. The pizza place he worked for, Hodge's, was a somewhat popular place for mundanes (as Alec liked to call them) to get a slice of pizza. Mostly teens went there and hung out, but it was still a great place to get food. 

Alec stopped in front of an apartment building. It was 4 stories high, the entire top floor lit up with flashing lights. He could hear music booming by from inside and he wondered how on earth this neighbors could sleep with that racket on the top floor. 

He checked the address on the order. He was at the right place. Getting off his bike, he hid it in a bush so no one would attempt to steal it. He picked up the order from the front basket and carried it up all four flights of stairs (the elevator was out of order, much to his dismay). 

Apartment 47A was alive tonight. Alec could hear the music as soon as he had stepped into the lobby on the main floor. Now that he was on the fourth floor, his ribcage vibrated with the bass of the music. He was surprised no one was banging on the door and telling the person who owned this particular room to turn down the music. 

Alec banged on the door and tried to balance the pizza boxes on one arm. "Pizza delivery! For....uh...." 

As he struggled to check the address again, the door flew open and a man dressed in an extravagant suit and styled hair stood before him. Alec's jaw almost dropped when the man beamed at him, the lights coming from the room behind him flashing and revealing jewelry on his neck and fingers. His nails were painted black with glitter on them. 

"Well hello. Are you here for the party?" The man asked. 

Alec cleared his throat. "Uh, no. I have a delivery here for....Magnus Bane?"

The man leaned against the door and smiled. "That would be me. I was kind of hoping you'd get here late and I'd get my food for free, but now I'm kind of glad you got here on time...."

Alec blushed and looked away from Magnus' gaze. "Um....that'll be $75.70."

Magnus laughed. "Don't be shy. Come on in! Join us! It's the party of the century!"

Alec opened his mouth to protest but Magnus had already grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him inside. The music was even louder now that he was inside, making his whole body vibrate. The entire apartment was crowded with people as they danced and made out. Alec even saw them smoking weed. 

"You like it?" Magnus shouted over the music. 

"Like what?" Alec shouted back. Someone had grabbed the pizzas right out of his hands and opened them, the boxes now floating through the crowd as people took a slice or two. 

"The party! I decided to go all out this year. No strings attached. No holding back. Just go crazy. So what do you think?"

Alec looked around the room. "Who's the party for?"

Magnus looked up at him. Alec wasn't that much taller than him, but there was still a noticeable height difference between them. "My cat. Chairman Meow. It's his birthday today."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Your cat? You threw a party for your-for your cat? Where is he?"

Magnus sighed and shrugged. "Who knows? He ran away last week. Hasn't been seen since."

Alec mouthed the word 'wow' and glanced around at the crowd. "So you're throwing a party for no reason?"

"No reason? No reason?!" Magnus looked offended by this. "There's always a reason to throw a party. Bought new shoes? Throw a party! Just took a shower? Throw a party! Got fired from your job? Throw a party!"

"I don't think getting fired from your job calls for throwing a party...." Alec turned to see that Magnus was no longer beside him, but instead chatting and laughing with other partygoers. He felt out of place and awkward, so he made his way to the front door. Just as he put a hand on the doorknob, someone tugged on his sleeve. 

"Hey! Where are you going? I didn't even pay you yet.....Alec? That's a nice name," Magnus smiled, the flashing lights making his teeth even brother than they already were. 

Alec wondered how Magnus knew his name but then remembered it was on the front of his shirt. "Oh that's fine. I'll just tell my boss I was late again. If I get fired, I'll just throw a party," Alec forced a chuckle. 

Magnus frowned. "Don't be like that. Come. Follow me."

Alec followed Magnus through the crowd (while losing him a few times because there was so many people there) and found himself at the end of a long hallway in front of a door. 

"This place is huge!" Alec yelled even though he could no longer hear the music. In fact, he couldn't hear anything at all. 

Magnus smiled. "I own the entire top floor. No one's on it but me. The neighbors below might not like the noise, so I soundproofed the entire floor. Clever, huh? I can party to my heart's content. Come on in."

Magnus pushed opened the door and slipped inside the room. Alec cautiously followed him, a little unsure of what to expect on the other side of the door. But as it turned out, it was a bedroom. 

Magnus Bane's bedroom. 

"Oh wow. Um....is this your room?" Alec looked up at the ceiling and admired the lights strung up from the roof. 

"Of course. I never spread out the silk sheets in the guest room. That would be a sin. Do you like what you see?" Magnus looked Alec up and down, a small smirk on his face. 

Alec swallowed nervously and backed up into a wall. "S-sure. It's a nice room. Nice view. Nice bed-"

"You like the bed? We can test it out if you'd like....." Magnus took off Alec's hat and smirked even more. He loved the whole disheveled look Alec had going on. Plus the whole confused and nervous thing was pretty cute too. 

"I don't know-" Alec tensed when Magnus kissed his lips softly, but relaxed a little when he pulled away. "What was that?"

Magnus cocked his head. "That was a kiss. Didn't you like it?"

Alec scoffed. "Did I what? Like it? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Aren't you.....you know.....attracted to men?" Magnus crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing Alec carefully. 

Alec felt steam coming from his ears. "I-I'm going to leave now. Forget the payment. You'd be doing me a favour anyway." 

He made a move to turn and open the door, but Magnus gently grabbed his wrist. 

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Alec...." Magnus whispered. 

Alec glared at the floor, knuckles white from gripping the doorknob so hard. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Magnus frowned. "You will."

Without saying anything else, Alec stomped out of the room and down the hallway back to the party. The pizza boxes were now empty but he no longer cared. He was done working for a crappy pizza place that didn't pay him as well as they should be. If Magnus called in to make a complaint, it would be a blessing if he got fired. Because anywhere else but that place would be a better place to work. 

His boss was at the counter when he got back, yelling at him before he was even inside the building. He yelled even more when he found out Alec didn't get paid for the delivery. Another day at the office. 

When Alec got home that night, his parents and siblings were gone out without him (to some fancy dinner, no doubt. Isabelle was accepted into a dozen universities and was offered scholarships right, left and center). Having the house to himself, he collapsed onto the couch with some leftovers from the night before and watched tv. 

An hour later his family came home, laughing at some inside joke as they made their way to the living room. Isabelle sat next to him, exhaustion on her face. 

"Rough night?" Alec asked through a mouthful of potato chips. 

"I've never shook so many hands in my life. Look. I have a callus. It could even be a wart for all I know. See?" She shoved her hand in his face and laughed as he yelled. "Chill, big brother. It's a burn, actually. Meatball landed on my hand then onto my dress. Ruined it completely."

"Sucks to be you, then," Alec smirked as he saw the meatball stain on her white dress. "Can't be as bad as my night. I got fired."

Isabelle's eyes widened. "Are you kidding? What happened?"

Alec shrugged. "I don't want to talk about it. It's not important. I didn't like working for Hodge anyway. He's a snake."

Isabelle giggled. "Speaking of snakes, this envelope slithered its way under our door when we came in. It's addressed to you."

Alec took the envelope that Isabelle handed him and peered inside. It was money along with a note. He opened the note. 

Alec

I owed you $75.70, so here is your payment. A hundred dollars. To be honest I only ordered from Hodge's because I saw you around before and knew you'd be my delivery boy. I think you're very cute. 

PS: keep the change and the kiss

Isabelle was staring at him oddly when he finished reading the note. "So? Who's it from?"

Alec bit his lip and tried not to smile. "Nobody," he said. "Nobody at all."


End file.
